


there's no way i can do it without you

by hyunjun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, im supposed to be doin a essay, my first time wrjting somethin a lil sad idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjun/pseuds/hyunjun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jooheon finds changkyun in the practice room before debut and changkyun is hurting and sad</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's no way i can do it without you

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i such a titles and summaries  
> 2\. i wrote this on my phone yhis was a bts fic but then i was like hmm  
> 3\. i should do my hw

The lights in the practice room were still on even though it was 3 AM and everyone went back to the dorms. Sneakers squeaked across the hardwood in tune with the iPhone on full volume resting in the corner. The air-con has been blasting for hours now, however he's still drowning in a pool of his own sweat.  
His skin burned, sizzling like a frying pan as he tried to get these dance moves right. He couldn't hear the shuffle of feet move around the floor. 

The boy didn't see the body walk past in the mirror, the only thing he focused on was mastering steps of the dance they learned earlier that day. Large hands grabbed at his shoulders, spinning him around, attempting to stop him but his legs kept going, he couldn't stop dancing. 

"Look at me."

Changkyun squirmed around in his hold with protest. Jooheon gripped his face with his hands. "Look at me! It's time to go home, it's time to go." 

Changkyun tried to push Jooheon off him but he held on, "Joo, please. You see me trying to practice here now if you don't mind—" The track playing from the smartphone started back to the beginning, a tune Jooheon was familiar with. 

"It's late. Just come back to the dorm, practice later." 

Changkyun stared at Jooheon's sad, tired eyes. They looked exactly like his; red on the sides, dark circles and bags underneath finishing off with worry and stress, exhaustion taking residence everywhere else. 

"I have to keep practicing", Changkyun gritted his teeth, his voice shaking with every breath, "so I can be perfect like you!" 

Tears streamed down his cheeks. Jooheon took the younger into his arms, holding him tight.  
Changkyun could hear his heart beat in his chest, pounding through his ears. His shoulders shook as he let go. 

He heard what they said. He wasn't as good of a singer as Kihyun nor was he as good of a dancer as Hyunwoo was. He didn't have the spunk Minhyuk had. No one wanted him. Fans stayed but there were ones that left as soon as he was put into the competition which hurt him to the core. He heard what his members said in hushed voices in the corners of the dorm, when they thought Changkyun was fast asleep on his bunk. He cried to himself that night. 

There were days when Changkyun debated calling his mother for a bus ticket back home but resulted in crying to himself in the back of the van. He wishes he could just disappear inside a glass jar, the lid would seal tightly, Changkyun's body slowly but surely going numb. 

Wet droplets stained Jooheon's shirt as he soothed the young boy as best as he could, with encouraging words and soft pats on the back. 

"You don't have to be like me, you are perfect, Kyun. They picked you for a reason, because you are good, and you have something to show the world. People aren't going to be ready just yet. You just have to be patient." 

Jooheon wiped Changkyun's tears with his right hand, rubbing soft circles into his back with the other. 

The feeling of being over worked covered Changkyun's body like a blanket. Every cry started to take the form of sore legs, an aching back, and blistering feet. His vision became blurred due to the ongoing waterworks. The phone in the corner lost battery causing the music to stop making the room silent with the exception of Changkyun's raw, desperate wails from the depths of his throat.

When the sobs subdued to quiet whimpers and whimpers, Jooheon kneeled, allowing  
Changkyun to weakly climb on his back. He'd take the blame for leaving the air-con on overnight. Tomorrow called for a rest day with an urgent family meeting. 

Jooheon punched in door code as Changkyun slid off him, making his way into the dorm. The pair took off their shoes; Changkyun setting his aside neatly while away from the mountain mess pile Jooheon currently stacked his shoes on. The dorm stood silent at 3:42 AM, the only sound coming from cars cruising past outside. 

Back in their shared room, Jooheon thought it was best for Changkyun to sleep in his bed with him for a good nights rest. Changkyun molded into Jooheon's side like two spoons, "Thank you.", he whispered before he fell asleep with the city.

**Author's Note:**

> if u liked it pls leave a comment and kudos if u want i love you n the title is from the austin and ally theme


End file.
